Moonstone and Mashed Potatoes
by KayDrew
Summary: What was the night like when James Potter asked Lily Evans to marry him


James Potter paced the floor on his small flat. His head was bowed and masses of black hair fell into his brown eyes. Every once in awhile his metal rimmed glasses would slip down his long, thin nose and he would have to reach up and push the bridge so they sat firmly on his face.

The recently graduated Hogwarts student looked around his small flat. It was shabbily decorated because of his entry-level job. The couch was saggy in one place and covered in a horrid plaid, which he tried to hide with a bunch of throw pillows. There were two small end tables with two lamps. Beside the couch were two brown over-stuffed chairs. On the wooden floor was a large oval rug. Above the couch was a picture of James and the other Marauders, waving, joking and having a good time in general. In front of the couch and chairs was a fireplace – the only nice feature of the tiny living room.

Sniffing, he looked towards the kitchen door. He barreled through the hinged door and went to the stove. James was trying to make a meal the muggle way. It was turning out badly – the roast duck had just caught fire and the mashed potatoes looked like glue. The only edible food was the green bean bake.

With a sigh, James pulled out of wand. Flicking his wrist, he doused the bird so that the flames were out. "Might as well," he mumbled as he jabbed the wand at the roasting pan. The pan levitated out of the oven and to the nicely decorated kitchen table. Lowering the wand, the pan, along with the slightly overdone duck, landed smoothly in the center of the table.

With a nod of his head, James went back to the stove, levitated the green bean back out of the over and carried it to the table. As it was sat down on the table, a green bean jumped out. Sighing, he plucked it from the table and went to the stove for a third time. He looked down at his pitiful attempt at mashed potatoes. Shaking his head, he grabbed a bowl from the shelf above the stove as well as a large, wooden spoon that was lying on the counter.

Grabbing the handle, James winced. It was very hot. He pulled his hand away and shook it. Spying a potholder, James plucked it from the counter and then grasped the pan's handle again. Tipping it over the bowl, he poured the glue-like potatoes into the bowl. Throwing the pot into the sink and the potholder onto the counter, James took the bowl of pitiful mashed potatoes to the small dinette table.

As he sat it down, there was a light rap at the flat's door. James' nerves were fried, so the knocking caused him to jump. Running a hand through his haphazard, black locks, James went to the door. Taking in a deep breath, he yanked the door open. Seeing the person in front of him, he gasped.

Lily Evans stood at the door dressed in a beautiful red silk dress. Her flame red hair was tied into a bun. She was smiling softly; her green eyes were bright and merry.

"H-hello," James stammered as he backed away from the door.

Lily entered and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "It smells lovely in here. What have you cooked," she asked as James closed the door behind him.

"Oh, it's not much," replied the suddenly shy young man. He led her to the kitchen and to the table.

When James pulled one of the chairs out, Lily sat. "It doesn't look like 'not much'," said she with a wink.

"Well, I hope you like it," James said as he sat. Serving them dinner, the two sat in silence as they enjoyed the half-decent meal. As the last morsel was eaten, James pushed his chair away and stood.

Lily watched him. "James, are you all right," she asked. Worry shone in her eyes. She cocked her head to the side.

"Yes…yes," he stammered. James went over to her side. He got onto one knee and pulled a small box out of his pocket. "Lily, I know we haven't exactly been the 'perfect' couple. But, I love you. It's like looking on a spring and vibrant fall day when I set eyes on you. I love you. Will you do the honor of being my wife," he asked. Carefully, he opened the box. A claddagh set with a moonstone shone up.

"Oh, yes. James Potter I will marry you," she exclaimed, kissing him on the lips as he placed the ring on her finger.


End file.
